Warped Tour 2015
| last_tour = Warped Tour 2014 | this_tour = Warped Tour 2015 | next_tour =Warped Tour 2016 }} Warped Tour 2015 is the 21st edition of the Vans Warped Tour. The kickoff party took place on April 7, 2015 at Club Nokia in Los Angeles and featured performances by: ho99o9, Bebe Rexha, Candy Hearts, Metro Station, New Beat Fund, As It Is, New Years Day, and Knuckle Puck. For the second year, Warped Tour also visited Alaska for the Road to Warped Tour on June 17, 2015. This show featured several bands that would not appear on any other Warped Tour 2015 dates such as: Issues, New Found Glory, Helmet and Alaskan natives 36 Crazyfists. This show would also feature a locals only stage and an acoustic stage sponsored by Hard Rock. The tour features nine stages: 2 main stages represented by a Shark and a Unicorn; the Monster Energy Stage, two stages sponsored by Journeys named the Left Foot Stage and Right Foot Stage; the Ernie Ball Stage (returning for its 19th year); the Hard Rock Kevin Says Stage; the Beatport Stage; and the Full Sail Acoustic Basement. Comedians and spoken word artists are also featured on the tour for the first time in many years and for the first time there is a tent devoted strictly to comedy: The Warped Comedy Tent sponsored by The Laugh Button. On June 17, 2015, Warped Tour announced that it would be returning to the United Kingdom on October 18, 2015 after not visiting there in 2014. The lineup would feature Warped Tour 2015 bands Asking Alexandria and Black Veil Brides as the headliners. 26 other bands were announced including 2015 acts Memphis May Fire, August Burns Red, Attila, and Metro Station; along with Warped alums Reel Big Fish, Anti-Flag, The Rocket Summer, and Forever Came Calling. Bands North America Shark Stage *'68 (Played 7/29) *Asking Alexandria (Played 6/23-8/8) *Attila (Played 7/27) *August Burns Red *Beartooth (Played 6/19, 7/6 and 7/18) *Black Veil Brides *Blessthefall *Citizen (Played 6/25) *Escape the Fate (Played 6/20, 7/23 and 7/25) *Fit For A King (Played 7/3, 7/6, 7/26, 7/30 and 8/5) *Four Year Strong (Played 7/14) *Hands Like Houses (Played 7/10) *Hundredth (Played 6/24, 7/2, 7/12, 7/16 and 7/27) *I Killed the Prom Queen (Played 7/10, 7/16-7/17, 7/21 and 8/2) *Juliet Simms (Played 6/20, 6/28, 7/5, 7/9, 7/11 and 7/17) *Lee Corey Oswald (Played 6/26) *Mallory Knox (Played 6/25, 7/6, 7/8, 7/11, 7/18 and 8/1) *Mod Sun (Played 6/23 and 7/26) *Moose Blood (Played 8/1) *Motion City Soundtrack (Played 6/19-6/21) *Neck Deep (Played 7/12, 7/15, 7/19 and 8/2) *Never Shout Never *New Years Day (Played 7/2, 7/9, 7/14, 7/16, 7/21 and 8/7) *Our Last Night (Played 6/26, 7/9-7/10, 7/14-7/15, 7/24, 7/28 and 8/8) *PUP (Played 7/17) *PVRIS (Played 6/19 and 7/4-7/8) *Senses Fail (Played 6/27) *Set it Off (Played 6/21, 6/28, 7/1, 7/3, 7/7, 7/23-7/25, 7/28 and 7/30) *Silverstein (Played 7/4, 7/9, 7/15 and 8/7) *Simple Plan (Played 7/19-7/25) *Sleeping With Sirens (Played 8/5) *This Wild Life (Played 6/21-6/23, 6/27, 7/1, 7/27 and 7/29) *Transit (Played 8/8) *While She Sleeps (Played 7/19) *The Wonder Years (Played 6/19-7/4 and 7/6-8/8) Unicorn Stage *The Amity Affliction (Played 6/19) *Attila (Played 6/19-7/16, 7/18-7/26 and 7/28-8/8) *Being As An Ocean (Played 7/9) *Citizen (Played 7/1) *Emarosa (Played 6/27) *Escape the Fate (Played 7/3) *Family Force 5 (Played 6/19-7/4, 7/6-8/5 and 8/8) *Fit For a King (Played 6/21 and 7/24) *Hands Like Houses (Played 7/7-7/8) *Hundredth (Played 7/5, 7/25 and 8/8) *I Killed the Prom Queen (Played 7/23) *Icon For Hire (Played 7/27) *Juliet Simms (Played 6/23, 7/6 and 7/16) *Man Overboard *Memphis May Fire (Played 6/19-7/4 and 7/6-8/8) *Metro Station (Played 6/21) *Miss May I (Played 6/19-7/4, 7/6-7/30 and 8/2-8/8) *Mod Sun (Played 6/27, 7/3, 7/11 and 7/25) *Neck Deep (Played 6/19, 6/26, 6/28, 7/2 and 7/9) *New Years Day (Played 6/20, 6/25, 7/19, 7/26 and 7/28) *Our Last Night (Played 7/1 and 7/4-7/5) *Palisades (Played 8/7) *Pierce the Veil *PUP (Played 7/4 and 7/23) *PVRIS (Played 7/9-8/8) *Senses Fail (Played 7/2 and 8/1) *Set It Off (Played 6/26, 7/5, 7/8, 7/10 and 7/21) *Silverstein (Played 6/28, 7/7 and 7/17) *This Wild Life (Played 6/25) *Transit (Played 6/20, 7/6 and 7/24) *We Came as Romans Monster Energy Stage *'68 (Played 6/19-7/4, 7/6-7/29 and 7/30-8/8) *The Amity Affliction (Played 6/20-8/8) *Beartooth (Played 6/20-7/5, 7/7-7/17, 7/19-7/20, 7/23-8/2 and 8/7-8/8) *Being As An Ocean (Played 6/19-7/8 and 7/10-8/8) *Crossfaith (Played 7/3-8/8) *Escape the Fate (Played 6/19, 6/21-7/2, 7/4-7/21 and 7/24-8/8) *Face Your Maker (Played 8/5) *Fit For a King (Played 6/19-6/20, 6/23-7/2, 7/4-7/6, 7/8-7/23, 7/25, 7/27-7/30, 8/1-8/2 and 8/7-8/8) *Hundredth (Played 6/19-6/23, 6/25-7/1, 7/3-7/4, 7/6-7/11, 7/14-7/15, 7/17-7/24, 7/26 and 7/28-8/7) *I Killed the Prom Queen (Played 6/19-7/4, 7/6-7/9, 7/11, 7/14-7/15, 7/18-7/21, 7/24-7/26, 7/28-8/1 and 8/5-8/8) *Mallory Knox (Played 6/19-6/24, 6/26-7/4, 7/7, 7/9-7/10, 7/12-7/17 and 7/19-7/30 and 8/2-8/8) *Our Last Night (Played 6/19-6/25, 6/27-6/28, 7/2-7/3, 7/6-7/8, 7/11-7/12, 7/16-7/23, 7/26 and 7/29-8/7) *Senses Fail (Played 6/19-6/26, 6/28-7/1, 7/3-7/30 and 8/5-8/8) *Silverstein (Played 6/19-6/27, 7/1-7/3, 7/5-7/6, 7/8, 7/10-7/14, 7/16, 7/18-7/19 and 7/23-8/2 and 8/8) *Silvertooth (Played 7/21 and 8/5) *While She Sleeps (Played 6/19-7/18 and 7/21-8/8) Journeys Left Foot Stage *Bebe Rexha *Icon For Hire (Played 6/19-7/4, 7/6-7/17, 7/19-7/26 and 7/28-8/8) *Kosha Dillz (Played 7/10) *Mod Sun (Played 6/19-6/21, 6/24-6/26, 6/28-7/2, 7/4, 7/6-7/10, 7/12-7/24 and 7/27-8/8) *Moose Blood (Played 6/19-7/25, 7/28-7/30 and 8/2-8/8) *Neck Deep (Played 6/20-6/25, 6/27, 7/1, 7/3-7/8, 7/10-7/11, 7/14-7/15, 7/17-7/18, 7/21-8/2 and 8/5-8/8) *New Years Day (Played 6/19, 6/21-6/24, 6/26-7/1, 7/3-7/12, 7/15, 7/17-7/17, 7/23-7/25, 7/27, 7/29-8/5 and 8/8) *PUP (Played 7/2-7/3, 7/5-7/16, 7/18-7/21, 7/24-7/27 and 7/29) *PVRIS (Played 6/20-7/3) *Riff Raff (Played 6/19-7/9, 7/11-7/16, 7/18-7/26 and 7/28-8/8) *SayWeCanFly (Played 7/17) *Set It Off (Played 6/19-6/20, 6/23-6/25, 6/27, 7/2, 7/4, 7/6, 7/8, 7/11-7/16, 7/18-7/19, 7/26-7/27, 7/29 and 8/1-8/8) *This Wild Life (Played 6/19-6/20, 6/24, 6/26, 6/28, 7/1-7/26, 7/28, and 7/30-8/8) *Transit (Played 6/19, 6/21-7/5, 7/7-7/23 and 7/25-8/7) Journeys Right Foot Stage *As It Is *Beautiful Bodies *Citizen (Played 6/19-6/24, 6/26-6/28, 7/2-8/8) *Handguns (Played 6/19-7/30 and 8/2-8/8) *Hands Like Houses (Played 6/19-7/6, 7/9 and 7/11-8/8) *Icon For Hire (Played 7/18) *Juliet Simms (Played 6/19, 6/21, 6/24-6/27, 7/1-7/4, 7/7-7/8, 7/10, 7/12-7/15 and 7/18-8/8) *Lee Corey Oswald (Played 6/19-6/25 and 6/27-8/8) *Man Overboard (Played 7/27) *Matchbook Romance (Played 6/19-7/4 and 7/6-7/11) *Metro Station (Played 6/19-6/20, 6/23-7/16 and 7/18-8/8) *Night Riots *PUP (Played 7/1) *Riff Raff (Played 7/17) *Set it Off (Played 7/17) *TAT (Played 8/1) Ernie Ball Stage *3PM (Played 6/28 and 7/18) *A+ Dropouts (Played 6/19-7/3) *Animato (Played 6/21) *Ascot Royals (Played 7/17) *Aureate (Played 7/16 and 7/30) *Bad Cop/Bad Cop (Played 6/24) *The Bell Weathers (Played 6/23) *BoyMeetsWorld (Played 6/19-6/27, 7/4-7/9, 7/11-7/16, 7/18-7/19, 7/23-8/2 and 8/7-8/8) *The Bunny The Bear (Played 7/26-8/5) *Christopher Bard (Played 7/17) *Cometa (Played 7/12) *Common Thief (Played 7/2 and 7/21) *Deadships (Played 7/28) *The Dirty Nil (Played 6/19-7/26 and 7/28-8/8) *False Puppet (Played 7/23-8/8) *Grace Kelly (Played 7/25) *Isles (Played 6/19-6/23 and 8/5-8/8) *James Morris (Played 7/1) *The Karma Killers (Played 6/19-7/16 and 7/18-8/8) *Man of Words (Played 6/26) *Night Argent (Played 6/20-6/28 and 8/1-8/8) *One Last Shot (Played 7/15) *Punchline 13 (Played 7/17) *The Relapse Symphony (Played 6/19-7/12) *The Republic of Wolves (Played 7/7-7/15) *The Residence (Played 7/21) *Rivers Monroe (Played 7/4-7/21) *Seaway (Played 6/19-7/4 and 7/6-8/8) *Sirens & Sailors (Played 7/14-7/26 and 7/28-8/8) *Sons of Revelry (Played 7/17) *Sovereign Shadows (Played 8/7-8/8) *Stacked Like Pancakes (Played 7/1-7/4 and 7/6-7/10) *Strangers You Know (Played 6/19 and 6/21) *Trophy Wives (Played 7/18-7/27) *Youth in Revolt (Played 6/19-7/4, 7/6-7/16 and 7/18-8/8) Ernie Ball Battle of the Bands 19 Winners *A Hero's Fate (Played 6/19) *A Story Inspired (Played 7/15) *A Story Told (Played 7/9) *A War Within (Played 7/24) *Acaedia (Played 7/4) *After Hour Animals (Played 7/28) *Afterlife Parade (Played 7/1) *Airport Novels (Played 7/30) *Airsickness (Played 7/3) *Alumni (Played 8/1) *Amasic (Played 7/17) *Amorella (Played 7/8) *As Animals Eat My Insides (Played 7/2) *AsFireFalls (Played 8/1) *Ashes of My Regrets (Played 7/19) *Atlantic Avenue (Played 7/21) *August Ruins (Played 7/9) *Bad Case of Big Mouth (Played 7/19) *Bad Mary (Played 7/11) *Before I Turn (Played 7/12) *Belmont (Played 7/25) *Beneath the Waves (Played 6/24) *Better Eyes (Played 7/1) *Between California and Summer (Played 6/21) *Brightside (Played 7/6) *Brothers Grimm (Played 7/29) *Burning Fair Verona (Played 7/3) *Caliway (Played 7/12) *Call to Start (Played 7/5) *Calling All Captains (Played 8/7) *Cannibal Kids (Played 7/4) *The Capital Why's (Played 6/25) *Capstan (Played 7/5) *Captains Courageous (Played 7/27) *Cardio Kazan (Played 8/5) *Carousel Kings (Played 7/10) *Catbath (Played 7/26) *Caught Up in a Dream (Played 7/15) *Cedar Boulevard (Played 7/17) *Cedar Green (Played 7/21) *Chin Up, Kid (Played 7/29) *Chivalry Is Dead (Played 6/23) *City Never Sleeps (Played 6/25) *City of Lions (Played 6/19) *The Clay Temples (Played 8/1) *Cliffhanger (Played 7/28) *The Coast is Ours (Played 8/2) *Crisis in Victory (Played 6/23) *D-SIK (Played 6/24) *Daisychain (Played 7/11) *Danger Scene (Played 7/30) *Dead Heroine (Played 6/19) *Death of the Party (Played 7/24) *Decedy (Played 7/27) *DIVIDES (Played 8/7) *DON (Played 8/5) *Down to Friend (Played 6/27) *Drifter (Played 7/24) *Drop the Act (Played 7/9) *Eclipses for Eyes (Played 6/23) *End This Year (Played 6/24) *Endless Sacrifice (Played 7/10) *Evacuate the City (Played 7/5) *EverSay (Played 7/6) *Eyes Eat Suns (Played 7/7) *Eyeshine (Played 6/21) *Falling Through April (Played 7/7) *Fear and Wonder (Played 6/26) *Fear Me, King Me (Played 6/26) *For the Likes of You (Played 8/8) *Forty Fathoms (Played 8/2) *Frida (Played 6/24) *Friday Night Lites (Played 7/14) *From Lambs to Lions (Played 7/21) *From States Away (Played 7/12) *Get Busy Living (Played 7/30) *Ghostwalk (Played 7/19) *Goodbye Utah (Played 7/16) *The Greater Good (Played 7/27) *Greylines (Played 7/21) *Harbors (Played 8/5) *Heart for Hire (Played 7/10) *Heavyweights (Played 7/18) *Hidden History (Played 8/7) *Hideouts (Played 6/21) *The High Voltage Band (Played 6/20) *Hitting Subset (Played 6/28) *Hollow, I Am (Played 8/1) *Home for Fall (Played 7/23) *I, Assailant (Played 7/2) *I Am The Witness (Played 7/6) *IKILLYA (Played 7/19) *In Your Memory (Played 7/18) *Insight (Played 6/28) *Insomniac (Played 7/26) *Intervention (Played 7/4) *INVENTURE (Played 7/10) *Kaboom (Played 6/26) *KASSON (Played 7/5) *Kept at Bay (Played 7/8) *Lawskof (Played 7/23) *Life as Cinema (Played 8/8) *Light the Fire (Played 6/27) *Like Ghosts (Played 6/28) *Little Wars (Played 7/23) *Luxxe (Played 6/23) *Lybecker (Played 7/21) *Make Room (Played 7/27) *Makeshift (Played 7/11) *Marina City (Played 7/25) *Marry Me in Vegas (Played 7/28) *Messenger Down (Played 7/7) *Miguel Dakota (Played 8/2) *The Millenium (Played 7/28) *Mirror Eyes (Played 7/1) *Monday's Mona Lisa (Played 7/5) *Moving Brooklyn (Played 7/12) *My Life on Film (Played 7/10) *Nasty Habit (Played 7/15) *The Nearly Deads (Played 7/1) *Nice Shot, Kid (Played 7/11) *Nikol (Played 7/8) *The Nixon Rodeo (Played 8/8) *No Light, No Life (Played 6/25) *Note to Self (Played 6/23) *Nothing to Offer (Played 7/3) *The Ocean Cure (Played 7/17) *Of Confidence (Played 8/7) *Oh, Be Clever (Played 8/1) *One Headlight High (Played 7/30) *Out With the Old (Played 6/19) *Over Andover (Played 7/18) *Palm Trees & Power Lines (Played 7/6) *PAPERFOX (Played 6/21) *Parkridge (Played 7/6) *Party After Paradise (Played 7/26) *Pathways (Played 7/4) *Phosphene (Played 7/30) *Pick Your Poison (Played 7/1) *Pleasure Fix (Played 8/5) *Premonitions (Played 7/19) *Pyro, Ohio (Played 7/7) *Radio City (Played 6/27) *Raiju (Played 6/20) *Redambergreen (Played 7/17) *Remedy X (Played 7/3) *Revel in Romance (Played 7/2) *Reverie (Played 6/20) *Right Place Right Time (Played 6/25) *Rival Tides (Played 6/21) *Riviera (Played 7/8) *Rogue Re Vera (Played 7/15) *Royal Street (Played 7/14) *Ryan Cassata (Played 6/20) *Sacred Sound (Played 6/27) *The Scratches (Played 7/16) *SECONDHAVEN (Played 6/27) *Seraphim (Played 7/24) *Set Aflame (Played 6/24) *Shadow of Whales (Played 6/28) *Shatterproof (Played 8/2) *Ship Captain Crew (Played 7/25) *Shock N Awe (Played 7/2) *Short Stories (Played 8/5) *Sic Vita (Played 7/14) *Silent Pilot (Played 6/20) *Sirens (Played 7/29) *Skyward (Played 7/8) *Sleep On It (Played 7/25) *Sorrow's Edge (Played 8/8) *Sorry Mom (Played 7/23) *Sounds Like Harmony (Played 7/7) *Southpier (Played 7/14) *Starflightrocks (Played 6/26) *The Starship Renegade (Played 8/7) *The Storm Picturesque (Played 7/16) *The Sweet Escape (Played 7/4) *Take a Breath (Played 7/9) *Take Care (Played 7/18) *Technicolor Monster (Played 7/16) *This is Awesome (Played 7/17) *To Kill A Monster (Played 7/16) *Tonight We Rise (Played 8/2) *Under Fire (Played 7/14) *Until We Are Ghosts (Played 7/15) *Up From Here (Played 7/3) *Valadares (Played 8/8) *Versus Me (Played 7/28) *Via the Verge (Played 6/25) *Villain of the Story (Played 7/26) *Visionaries (Played 7/23) *The Way Away (Played 7/26) *We are Forever (Played 7/29) *We the Machine (Played 7/12) *Welcome Home (Played 7/27) *When Cities Sleep (Played 7/18) *Who We Are (Played 7/9) *Wild Sons (Played 6/19) *The Wise Man's Fear (Played 7/29) *Wolfshark (Played 7/24) *Wolvereen (Played 7/11) *XVI (Played 6/28) Hard Rock Kevin Says Stage *3PM (Played 7/25) *Aaron West and the Roaring Twenties (Played 7/11) *Alive Like Me (Played 6/19-7/4 and 7/6-7/12) *Alvarez Kings (Played 6/27-8/8) *Arkham (Played 7/27) *Audiophilia (Played 7/27) *Baby Baby *Beebs and Her Money Makers (Played 7/6) *Candy Hearts *Carousel Kings (Played 7/14-8/2 and 8/7-8/8) *Common Thief (Played 7/16) *Corrin Campbell and the Election (Played 6/19-7/9 and 7/12-8/8) *Emarosa (Played 6/19-6/26 and 6/28-7/12) *Gravler (Played 6/23 and 8/5) *Have Mercy (Played 6/19-7/4 and 7/6-8/8) *I Hate Heroes (Played 7/10 and 7/19-7/21) *Jule Vera *Kaya Stewart (Played 7/15-8/8) *The Kenneths *Knuckle Puck *Leave the Universe (Played 8/5) *Lo' There Do I See My Brother (Played 8/7-8/8) *Major League (Played 6/19-7/4 and 7/6-8/8) *Matty Carter & Ariel (Played 7/12) *Palisades (Played 6/19-8/5 and 8/8) *The Residence (Played 7/26) *RKDN (Played 8/1) *Slaves (Played 7/14-7/15) *The SpacePimps (Played 7/9) *Sumo Cyco (Played 6/19-6/28) *Svetlanas (Played 7/29-8/8) *Trophy Eyes (Played 6/19-6/21, 6/24-6/26 and 6/28-8/8) *Within Sight (Played 8/7) *Wolf-Face (Played 7/3) Beatport Stage *A New Challenger Approaches (Played 8/5) *Black Boots (Played 6/19-7/4 and 7/6-8/8) *Born Cages *ChrisB *Drama Club (Played 6/19 and 6/21-8/8) *Flashe Jordan (Played 6/27) *J.Dayz (Played 7/10) *Jack Kennedy (Played 7/24) *Just B. Polo (Played 7/11) *Koo Koo Kanga Roo (Played 6/19-7/26 and 7/28-8/2) *Kosha Dillz *Le Castle Vania (Played 6/19-7/4 and 7/6-8/8) *M4Sonic (Played 7/2-7/4 and 7/6-8/8) *MC Lars *New Beat Fund *Oddball (Played 8/5) *Shiragirl (Played 6/21) *Shyan Selah and the Republic of Sound (Played 8/8) *Splitbreed *TAT (Played 6/19-7/1, 7/11-7/30 and 8/2-8/8) *Waka Flocka Flame (Played 8/1) Full Sail Acoustic Basement Stage *Aaron West and the Roaring Twenties (Played 6/19-6/28, 7/2-7/10 and 7/12-8/8) *Alana Michaels (Played 8/2) *Alvarez Kings (Played 7/7, 7/26, 8/1 and 8/8) *American Opera (Played 6/19-7/14 and 7/17-8/8) *The Athiarchists (Played 8/7) *Brian Marquis *Buttons *Daniella Erynn (Played 6/23) *Front Porch Step (Played 7/1) *The Ghost Pines (Played 6/27) *Grey Gordon (Played 6/19-7/29) *Jordan Biggs (Played 8/7) *The Karma Killers (Played 6/26) *Kaya Stewart (Played 7/27) *Kid Astronaut (Played 8/2) *Knuckle Puck (Played 7/23-7/24) *Koji *Kristina Vitolins (Played 8/5) *Lee Corey Oswald (Played 7/26 and 7/29) *Macy Kate (Played 7/2-7/4 and 7/6) *Mat Kerekes (Played 7/27) *Matchbook Romance (Played 6/24) *Meghann Wright (Played 6/19-7/4 and 7/6-8/8) *Mike Naran (Played 6/25 and 7/30) *Moose Blood (Played 6/19-7/25 and 7/29-8/8) *Onward, Etc. *The Ready Set (Played 6/19) *SayWeCanFly (Played 6/19-7/16 and 7/18-8/8) *Senses Fail (Played 8/2) *Set It Off (Played 6/23) *Shane Told (Played 6/28, 7/5, 7/15, 7/17, 7/25 and 8/5) *Speak Low If You Speak Love (Played 7/9-7/14) *Tess Dunn (Played 6/20) *TAT (Played 6/21) *Transit *Trey the Ruler (Performed 7/30-8/8) *Victoria Skie (Played 7/10 and 7/19) Warped Comedy Tent Presented By: The Laugh Button *Amir K (Performed 6/19-7/6) *Ben Bizuneh (Performed 7/14-7/25) *Beth Stelling (Performed 6/19-6/26) *Chase Bernstein (Performed 6/27-7/12) *Dave Ross (Performed 7/1-7/12) *Eli Osberg *Eric Schwartz (Performed 7/26-8/8) *Grant Cotter *Jake Ducey *Melissa Villasenor (Performed 7/14-7/25) *Sammy Obeid (Performed 6/19-6/28) *Sandy Danto (Performed 7/1-7/12 and 7/26-8/8) *Trey the Ruler Fairplex Stage The following bands performed on the Pomona, California stop on June 19 *Allie Kay Band *DozeGuyz *The Friendly Strangers *Shiragirl *The Slightlys Break Thru Music Stage The following bands performed on the Mansfield, Massachusetts stop on July 14 *A Fathom Farewell *A Loss for Words *Arethusa *Church Tongue *Currents *Embracer *Gang of Thieves *Great American Ghost *It Lives, It Breathes *Make the Rules *Matty Carter & Ariel *Mourning *Pinnacle *Trophy Wives *While Stella Sleeps *Without Warning Lemmon Stage The following bands performed on the Toronto, Ontario stop on July 17 *Bitter Kids *Cheap Date *High 75 *The Honest Heart Collective *Kink *The Mohrs *Red Handed Denial *Sumo Cyco *Third World Famous St. Andrew's Hall Local Stage The following bands performed on the Auburn Hills, Michigan stop on July 24 *Affiance *Athena's Grace *Broke *Know Your Rank *Rumours *Secret Space *Taking Dreams The Road To Warped Tour 2015 US The Road to Warped Tour 2015 took place on June 17, 2015 at the Sullivan Arena in Anchorage, Alaska Monster Stage *Helmet *Issues *Memphis May Fire *Motion City Soundtrack *New Found Glory *PVRIS *We Came as Romans *The Wonder Years Cal Worthington Stage *36 Crazyfists *Indefinite Etticatee *MC Lars *Pilot Touhill *Run Like Hell *TAT *Vanilla Sugar *Zombie Unicorn Pot Luck Local Stage *Captain Overthrow *City in Ashes *Decepticide *Delmag *The Harlequin State *Mutual Manslaughter *Reconstruct *Shifter *Sovereign Shadows *Spitshine *Terraform Hard Rock Acoustic Stage *5 Sided Di *Billy Herbst *Conway Seavey *Curt Hahn *Dan Cronk *Dave Velasquez *The Quiet Cull *RnR *Shonathin Hoskins and Josh Olsen *Thomas Nicholas Band *Tom Crist *Whitney Youngman United Kingdom Monster Energy West Stage * August Burns Red * Black Veil Brides * Ghost Town * Memphis May Fire * Metro Station * Reel Big Fish Monster Energy East Stage * Asking Alexandria * Attila * Man Overboard * Never Shout Never * The Rocket Summer * The Word Alive Jukley Stage * Anti-Flag * Beautiful Bodies * Fearless Vampire Killers * Forever Came Calling * Frank Carter and the Rattlesnakes * In Hearts Wake * The Kenneths Jägermeister Stage * Chunk! No, Captain Chunk! * Moose Blood * Roam * Rob Lynch * Trophy Eyes * Twin Wild * Young Guns Kevin Says Stage * Black Foxxes * Boy Jumps Ship * Creeper * Heck * John Coffey * The One Hundred * Tigress Dates